Gas operated fireplaces are becoming ever more popular. There are many different burner designs for these gas fireplaces. The burners should produce a flame which is not only efficient for heating the fireplace but additionally be esthetically pleasing. A preferred flame pattern is one in which the flames are relatively small at the front of the fireplace with substantially more flame appearing centrally at the back of the fireplace.